


Galactic Opera Date Night

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Space Opera, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo and Hux attend the Opera for the first time as a couple.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Galactic Opera Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustOnBothSides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustOnBothSides/gifts).



> Written for Dust's prompt: Visiting the galactic opera on Coruscant. For the first time as a couple.

Kylo checks his pockets for the upteenth time for their tickets as their speeder pulls up to the Galaxies Opera House. Hux rests his hand over Kylo's, "Darling, I already confirmed our seats."

"But when I was last here-"

"Kylo, it was just an attendant being a dick."

Kylo sighs with Hux knowing his love is correct. But the haunting of teenage embarrassment is strong. Both doors open and the men get out to be led to their seats by an elderly usher. It's a bit of a journey and the woman fills the time with polite conversation about the evening's performance. Her kind enthusiasm put Kylo more at ease by the time they got to their pod. Musicians were tuning their instruments down below as the pair settled in. Most of the audience were still mingling in the halls, but Hux figured it would be best to wait once the intermission comes to socialize. He wanted this time to be a far better memory for Kylo.

Kylo focuses on the program pamphlet for the night's opera. It's an anthology celebrating the diversity on Coruscant. Hux and Kylo both note that it's very Republic in prospective. But Hux is a fan of one of the main vocalists that's known for their wide vocal range.

Kylo sets the program down when the safety announcements come on. There's far more pods in position. Nearly a full house it seems. Hux is mildly unnerved. He's far used to seeing masses of people in uniform, not as individuals. It was far more... humanizing. But as the first set of performers floated to the hovering stage, Hux was sucked into the story.

It took Kylo a couple of moments to get absorbed. The acts flowed well to the next. Kylo squeezed Hux's hand during a very sentimental part and Hux brought his hand up to give it a kiss.

Two hours later, it was intermission. They relieved themselves at the closest restroom and freshened up before debuting as a couple. Many, many eyes looked at them as they went down the stairs. A waiter offered wine that both took with polite nods. A group of First Order officers came over with their dates to congratulate their leaders' union.

Hux beamed at the phrasing his men used while Kylo just tried to keep sane with all of the thoughts around them. He was asked so many things about his relationship that all he could do was give grunts and shrugs. Hux noticed and loudly asked the crowd around them what they thought of the Togrutan Diva who did a fifteen minute aria. Kylo almost leaned against Hux in relief as all of the attention focused on the night's entertainment.

Hux was also drained by the time they got situated for the last portion of the opera. But as the musicians built up tension, the pair were entranced. Hux laughed and covered his mouth in shock at one point and Kylo consistently wept whenever the music rattled their bones.

Although they could never have a mutual understanding of the Force, they could bond over music. They woke up late the next day feeling renewed. Hux contacted the box office to see when the next big opera was to be performed. Next time they'll just go to enjoy the show.


End file.
